Song of the South
by Awkward.Quail
Summary: Jack, Spot, Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink travel forward in time to present day. Hilarity ensues. Won 2nd place for funniest in NYNA!
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the South **

**Chapter One **

_Spot's POV _

"Snicker doodles," I muttered under my breath as a waited at the bottom of the Manhattan Newsboys lodging house. After a few more minutes Jack Kelly sauntered down the stairs.

He was dressed in a clean shirt since we were invited by Medda to a party at Irving hall. After a few more seconds his whole gang, Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink came banging down the stairs also dressed in their best, which isn't much.

We headed out into the streets while babbling like fools.

_Kid Blink's POV_

Walking. Walking. Walking. Walking.

Talk. Talk. Talk.

Ooooohhhh. *spots shiny portal in the sky*

SHINY!

_Mush's POV _

As I'm walking along talking to Kid Blink he isn't really saying much which is normal because I always talk and he always is listening. At least I think he's listening…

Well, he just randomly screams, "SHINY!" and points to this circle thing in the sky, and I do have to admit, it is pretty shiny. And I like shiny things.

When Kid Blink screams "SHINY!" this also gets Racetrack, Spot, and Jack's attention also. So then all of us stand and stare and the shiny thing coming out of the sky.

Then breaking the silence Jack says, "Uhh. Umm…der?"

Then Spot screams "OH MY GOD JACK! YOUR SPEAKING IN TOUNGES! YOU'RE POSSESED!" and tackles him to the ground which would have been really funny if Spot hadn't tackled Jack in the direction of the shiny swirly thing in the sky.

The two of them were whisked away into the shiny swirly thing in the sky, lets call it a portal, portal sounds much better than swirly shiny thing in the sky. Anyway on with the story.

Then as soon as Kid Blink sees Spot and Jack jump through the shiny—oh portal I mean, Kid Blink screeches and leaps into it too. Then, Racetrack and I both look at each other and we leap through it too. Well, this should be interesting.

_Present Day in Alabama_

_Emmeline's POV_

I stepped out of my small house and onto the porch where I preceded to walk into the woods and onto a small path. I looked back once at the house, it was quite petite and was painted a pale yellow color with a white porch. I then turned back to the path that I was on and hummed to myself as I walked along.

Then my hum began to turn into me quietly singing to myself and then I was singing at a slightly loud tone, and then I screeching the words of the song.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE! AND IT MOVES US AL—" But suddenly I cut myself off because I had tripped and landed on someone.

"Oof." I said still on top of my landing cushion. I rubbed my head and then apologized to whoever or whatever I had landed on. As I was muttering an apology to whatever I landed on and after I brushed my self off I finally stood up and examined my surroundings.

"Holy Toledo!" I exclaimed, there was a whole crop circle of young men dressed in 19th century clothes in front of me!

"God has finally answered my prayers." I whispered to my self as I smiled a wide grin. It was then that I realized for my prayers to be fulfilled these people had to conscious. So I attempted to wake them up.

The first thing I did was yell into their ears, which did nothing to them. Then I whispered into their ears about a delicious cake that was apparently waiting for them, that also did nothing. Running out of ideas I sat down on a log and tried to think. Then suddenly out of no where I felt it rising in my chest, it was almost there, I could feel it inching closer, and then it was there. I burped.

Then as if a miracle happened all of the boys started to awaken. A couple of them sit up and groan while the rest of them just look around all confused like.

After a while they notice that I'm there and one of them stands up to introduce himself. "I'm Jack Kelly." He says holding his hand out for me to shake. "We're from New York and I think we're a little lost so maybe you could help us out."

I stare at him for a minute bathing in the beauty of his face, his cowboy hat is especially enticing. Then I regain my stable sense of mind and reply to him. "Oh. So you're from New York, well you're a long way from there. You're in Alabama now." I say. "So what were you guys doing out here? Performing strange cult rituals? Tying to lure aliens to earth? Throwing a chloroform smelling party?"

"Uhh…no we just landed here after falling into a large shiny swirly thing."

"It's called a portal Jack." One of them corrected.

"You're kidding right." I replied.

"No. We are dead serious."

"So you're saying that you jumped into a portal and landed here."

"Yes." Jack said. "I just told you that."

"A portal…lands in these woods…" I repeated the words over and over again trying to make sense of this little piece of information that Jack gave me.

"Is she going to do this all afternoon?" One of the boys said to Jack. He had on red suspenders and looked quite grumpy. "C'mon Jack lets go I think this girl is crazy."

"Crazy?" I said. "You're calling me crazy? Well that makes sense coming from the boy who says he fell out of a portal!" I yell.

"Why I oughta!" he starts before I cut him off saying. "You oughta what?" I said my face close to his were staring each other angrily in the eyes imagining all of the ways we could kill each other. Or at least that's what I was imagining.

"Spot stop it!" Jack yelled at his friend. Spot looked away and so did I. "Okay" I said trying to make peace. "Lets all just agree that none of us are crazy, alright?"

The boys nodded. "Okay now I think the best thing we can do is take you to my friend, she's smarter than me when it comes to things like this anyway."

All of them looked at each other deciding whether or not to trust me finally Jack said okay and the boys listened to their leader and followed me down the rest of the path and to my original destination, Savannah's house.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Savannahs house a few minutes later. I introduced her to my new friends and they all told her their part in the story.

"A portal…how strange." Savannah muttered. "Well if you look on the positive side that portal brought you boys to Emmeline and me!" She said grinning.

"If you can call that a positive thing." Spot murmured under his breath. I accidentally kicked him in the shins after that.

"I don't know what to say Emmeline," Savannah said to me. "But if you want to keep them they're going to have to stay with you, I don't have enough room."

"I guess I can move some things around find space for them. Now will you drive us all home?"

"Emmeline, you live 6 minutes from here."

"Yeah, but its getting dark and I have to walk through the woods and wolves and alligators and…yeah." I whined

After I convinced Savannah to drive us all home we all piled into her Jeep. It was quite cramped and I was nearly sitting on Spot's lap.

"So, Dollface, you got a boyfriend?" he asked

"No, I do not have a boyfriend and _don't_ call me Dollface." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, what do you want me to call you then?"

"You can call me Emmeline, the name my parents gave me."

"Nah, I like Dollface better!"

"Call me Dollface one more time and see what happens!"

"Dollface."

_FLICK! _

"Ow! That hurt!" he yelled, and then struck back.

_FLICK! _

"You can't flick a girl! That's not fair!"

_FLICK! FLICK! _

Before Spot had the time to flick back, the Jeep stopped and all of us were thrown forward.

"You're home! Now leave." She smiled at everyone as they exited her car and then sped back to her home.

I showed the boys around my home and began to plan where they would sleep tonight. I set a couple up on the couches in the living room and them put a few sleeping bags down there too.

"I'll get you some mattresses soon but for now that will have to do." I said to them.

And with that they went to sleep and I did too.

The Next Morning

Spot's POV

I woke up at six. The time that I would normally have woken up if I were in New York, all of the rest of the Newsies were getting up too so I decided to wake up Emmeline.

"Hey, Emmeline. Get up, come on, wake up." I said nudging her.

She grunted and rolled over so her back was facing me.

"Emma get up," I said, poking her.

"Come on, Dollface, get ready."

Suddenly I get a fist in the face and fall to the ground.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" mumbled a very grumpy Emmeline.

"Sheesh! No need to get violent. Just get up!"

"Hummenah Heh." Growled Emmeline.

"Don't make me do this," I said. "Okay, this is my only choice since you won't get up."

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She starts screaming and kicking and punching me. After a minute of this I drop her on the floor. She has a look on her face that says, "If you ever try and do that again I will knock into next week."

I decided to never do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the South

Chapter Three

We had cleaned up the kitchen and gotten the boys settled in the barn just in time. Less than five minutes after I left the barn, my grandma's Buick pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey Grandma! So what was that surprise you were talking about yesterday?"

"Hello Honey, oh look at this house it's a mess you really must let me clean it for you!"

"No Grandma, that's okay, just tell me about the surprise!"

"You're just like your grandfather, always leaving a mess around the house. He still does it to this day; he will leave the coffee pot out and expect me to clean it up!"

"Grandma."

"Never listens! I am always telling him: Frank you need to pick up this mess you made! Just like a little child!"

"Grandma..!"

"Then he will say: I don't need to pick up anything, that was a woman's work back in my day!"

"GRANDMA!!!"

"Yes, dear, no need to shout."

"The surprise, please?"

"Oh yes, darling, why didn't you say so in the first place!?"

"Just go on."

"Well, I was looking through the attic and I found this," she said, holding up a silver locket. "It belonged to my great-grandmother. She was a vaudeville dancer in a theater. She was the Swedish Meadowlark of New York! The one and only Medda Larkson!"

"Wow Grandma, that's amazing! Does it open up?"

"No, honey, I've tried and tried but it won't budge. No use even trying. But you enjoy that it's yours to keep!"

"Thank you, Grandma, its beautiful!"

"You're welcome, honey, now I must be going: your crummyather is waiting!"

"Bye, Grandma!"

"Bye, darling," she said, getting into her car and closing the door. When I was sure she was gone, I ran over to the barn to tell the guys.

"Hey guys, guess what?! Guys?" I said. They were nowhere in sight.

"BOO!" yelled all of the boys at the same time as they popped out of the hay bales.

"OH MY GOD!!! Don't do that to me!!! You scargoddamso bad I think I might go into shock trauma!!!" I said, trying to talk over the boys' laughter.

"Guys, stop laughing. That is not funny!"

"Yes it is. You should have seen your face!" said Kid Blink.

"It was priceless!" said Mush.

"Okay guys, you know what this means war… I will get you back for that!" I said, still trying to make my voice heard over their fits of laughter.

"Yeah, Dollface, we're so scared!!!" Spot said.

"I mean it! You should be watching where you step from now on!"

"Alright, alright, we believe you!" said Jack.

"So what was it you were going to tell us?" asked Racetrack.

"Well, I _was_ going to show you what my grandmother gave me," I said, holding up the silver locket. "She said it belonged to my great-great-grandmother. Her name was Medda Larkson!"

helluva

"What did you say?!" asked a very surprised Kid Blink.

"She was a dancer at a theater. Her show name was the Swedish Meadowlark!"

"Wait, wait, stop right there. You're saying that your great-great-grandmother was Medda!?" Racetrack asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We knew her when we lived in New York! We were going to go watch her perform when we were transported here!" Spot said.

"Wow… that is creepy!" I mused.

"Yeah, it's like we knew a part of you before you were even born!" said Mush.

"That is creepy!" said Racetrack.

"I think we should show Savannah this. Maybe she'll know what to do." said Jack, happy to have an excuse to see Savannah.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Follow me we'll drive there!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Four **

_Savannahs POV. _

I was lying on my bed reading, when I heard a truck pull up. I looked out my window to see who it was. It was Emmeline! Yes, oh my gosh, Jack is getting out of the truck!!! I run to the mirror to see how I look. I brush out my hair and straighten out my clothes. Then I lie on my bed the way I was before I heard them. I have to look casual so I don't seem too desperate.

"Hey, Savannah, look at what Emma's grandma gave her!" Jack said.

Oh, I love the way he says my name. I walk over to where Emmeline is standing holding out a locket.

"Wow, this is really pretty! But why did you guys come over to my house just to show me a necklace?" I asked.

"It was my great-great grandmother's. Guess what her name was?" said Emmeline.

"What?"

"Medda."

"Wait… where have I heard that name?!"

"You heard it from the story we told you," said Jack. "We were going to Medda's when we found the necklace that transported us here."

"Wow, do you think this necklace can help you guys get back to your time period?" I asked, secretly hoping the answer was 'no,' so that they could stay here.

"We don't know, the locket doesn't open." replied Emmeline.

"Maybe it does, but there is something missing that makes it open?"

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think. I think its time for us to go. Night, Savannah."

"Goodnight, Emmeline. Night, boys!" I replied, watching them walk out. I heard the truck start and then speed off.

I had a lot of things to do, especially since the Fourth of July was coming up. I crawled into bed and started to fall asleep. Just before I did, I said one quick prayer to God:

"_Dear God, please make Jack Kelly like me..._

_This is for real, God, not like to other times..._

_I think he's the...ONE!!!_

_Isn't this exciting!_

_Well got to go, God. Lots to do tomorrow...Goodnight!"_

At that, I drifted off to sleep.

_Emmeline's POV. _

We drove home, making small conversation along the way. Once we arrived home, I went and changed into my pajamas and then to the bathroom to go brush my teeth. The door was closed, so I knocked. Getting no reply, I stuck my head in the door to see what was going on. The scene that met my eyes was a very strange one, indeed.

My electric toothbrush was vibrating in the hands of Kid Blink, who had it poised in his mouth and had splattered toothpaste all over his very bamboozled face. Next to him stood Racetrack, who was holding my hairdryer at arm's length away from him, pointing him straight in his face, which was screwed up in an effort to keep the hot air away from his eyes. Whilst trying to do this, he was also attempting to turn it off, by poking wildly around on the handle. Blink had now taken the toothbrush out of his mouth and dropped it, where it skidded noisily on the counter while he looked at it, worried. Then, as if just noticing my appearance, they both looked at me, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide.

Without saying a word, I shut the door silently.

I never spoke of that incedent again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Five **

The next morning, I woke up early after remembering what day it was. It was July second; that meant I only had two days until the Fourth of July Fair!!! I started to work on the food I was bringing and at around ten o' clock the boys woke up.

"Hey, sleepy-heads!" is said greeting the boys cheerfully.

"Ooh! What is that smell??" asked Kid Blink, curiously sniffing around.

"_That_ is the smell of freshly baked cake, my dears!"

"Why are you making a cake?" Mush asked, curious to see if I was bribing them.

"The Fourth of July Fair is in two days and I need to prepare food for it."

"What's the big deal about this fair?" asked Spot

"What's the big deal?! This is one of the biggest events all year long in Greenboat!"

"What do you do there?" asked Jack, a mix of curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"Well, there are lots of things to do. Like pie eating contests, baseball games, a Ferris wheel, and tons more." I said.

"So, is that all you're going to do today, bake for the fair?" asked Spot.

"No, it's not. I have to teach you guys some things, pick up Savannah, and go to the mall with you guys." I said, rolling my eyes up to the ceiling and checking off an imaginary checklist in my mind.

"What do you mean when you say 'teach you guys some things'?" asked Racetrack suspiciously.

"I mean things like teaching you how to take a shower, um…giving you guys new names…stuff like that."

"Teaching us how to take a shower?!" yelled Jack in surprise.

"Yeah why would we need to shower?" asked Mush.

"You guys need to take a shower," I said arguing the point. "Have you smelled yourselves lately?! You smell terrible!!!"

"So what?? It's our manly stench!" Spot retorted hotly.

"Manly stench?! Is that what you call it?" I countered. "You know what I call it!?"

"What?" asked Spot.

"DISGUSTING!!!!" I yelled, hoping this would at least get my point across.

"Alright, alright, no need to argue. As much as I don't like bathing, I do agree with Emma: we do smell a bit." said Jack, resignedly. "So, this means that all of you guys have to take a shower, like it or not."

"Okay…" all of the boys said.

"Alright, I'll put the cake in the oven and then I'll show you boys how to work the shower." I announced as I opened the oven door.

After the cake was baking away in the hot, hot heat, I led the boys down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Okay. You turn this nozzle to get hot water, you turn _this_ nozzle for cold water, and then you turn **this **nozzle to get the shower running. You got it?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Jack. "Do you guys get it?" Jack asked the boys lurking behind him.

"Yeah," they all replied.

After all the boys were done in the shower, they all smelled like flowers, which I must say I don't think they were too pleased with, as they kept leaning down to sniff their arms in murderous discontempt. At least it's better than what they smelled like before, a mixture of sweat, dirt, and month-old gym socks. We loaded up into a sweet-smelling pile inside my truck to go pick up Savannah, and go to the wonderful land that is the shopping mall.

The first store we entered was called The Hap. Savannah and I raided the store in a flurry to find clothes, and then drug the boys off to the dressing rooms to try the things on. Finally, all of the boys filed out of the dressing rooms one by one, silently.

"So…how do you like the garb?" I asked. By the looks on their faces, I could tell what the answer was going to be.

"Well…" Racetrack began.

"…uh…" Blink stuttered.

"…you see, it's just that…" Jack faltered.

"I hate it," said Spot flatly, without an ounce of sarcasm in his deadpan tone.

I felt my face fall. As if realizing that their words had affected me personally, they all rushed to explain themselves.

"No, really, it's not _your_ fault…" said Jack.

"It's okay…don't worry…" said the others.

And then after receiving a sharp look from Jack, Spot said glumly, "I'm sorry. I guess we'll try them…"

I smiled.

Walking to find another store, I often glanced back to find one of the boys looking down at their new clothes resentfully, or pulling on a collar or sleeve uncomfortably. But whenever one of them caught my eye staring, they would always smile encouragingly (if untruthfully) at me and then resume walking as if having not one care in the world.

By the time we entered the next store, I could tell by their resigned faces and overdramatic sighs that they weren't quite looking forward to it as much as I was. I would have mentioned this to Savannah…but, alas, every time I tried to catch her eye or whisper something subtly to her, she would tear her eyes (as if painfully) away from Jack and then stare blankly at me after I had finished talking as though she hadn't heard a word that I'd said, but instead had been lost in a daydream.

"Okay, come on, it won't be _that_ bad. I'll even let you pick some this time, if you want," I said.

This seemed to satisfy them.

"I'll meet you back at the fitting rooms in, oh, five minutes or so. Bring some clothes that _you_ like," and then as Savannah tried to escape me so she could "help" them, I caught her arm and dragged her backwards toward me. "And _you_, little lady, get to stay with me." I smiled my most dazzling smile at her.

She wasn't fazed… Fancy that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Six **

The boys reached the dressing room equipped with the clothes they had picked. They entered and tried on the clothes. First to come out was Mush.

"So, how do I look?!" he asked.

Our stunned faces must have told him everything because without saying anything else, he reentered the dressing room.

Racetrack was next.

His was even worse than Mush's. He was decked out in plaid pants that even on the hottest model would've looked atrocious. Paired with a canary yellow polo, he looked like something out of a circus. I guess he thought that the two items matched.

"Well??" he asked impatiently.

"Um," I started.

"It's really not the most _flattering_ color on you…."

He looked down at the bright shirt, which was probably causing global warming in, like, Antarctica.

"Oh…"

"But, maybe you could try on some jeans? They would look good on you..." Savannah suggested helpfully.

Just then, Jack came out wearing… it couldn't be… but it was. A kilt. We all snorted into our hands, which flew up to our mouths the second he stepped out.

"Aw, shut up." said Jack sullenly.

After two more torturous hours of trying to convince Jack that kilts are not in this century, we eventually agreed to go to the food court for lunch.

"What are all these people doing in those lines?" Racetrack asked, puzzeled.

"Those people are all waiting to have there orders taken by that man," I explained while motioning all of the boys into the line for Pizza Hut. "When you get to the front of the line, you say what you want off the menu and then wait until the workers make your food."

"I'm not waiting in this line!" yelled Spot while pushing toward the front of the line.

"Spot, no!" I yelled, but it was too late. He had already reached the front of the line and butted in front of a lady with three kids; all hanging of them off of her arms.

"Okay, now. I want some roast mutton and coffee," Spot said to the confused cashier. "Hold on a minute…JACK! What do you want!??" he shouted from the front of the line.

I just buried my face in my hands.

"Uh…" Jack answered, unsure what to say.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Spot screeched when Jack failed to give him an answer. "There are people waiting!!!"

"Excuse me, I was ordering here!" said the lady behind Spot heatedly.

"Be quiet for just a minute. I'm trying to hear what my friend is saying," Spot retorted.

"You're telling _me_ to be quiet?! You're the one yelling across the whole mall!" the lady remarked severely.

"Um…Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Pizza Hut now," muttered the cashier, now very worried.

"Spot, come on!" I told him, while dragging his arm. As we passed, one of the woman's children blew a raspberry at Spot.

He blew one back.

After I explained to Spot that you have to wait in line and that the mall doesn't serve mutton, we ordered from Subway and sat down.

"Hey Blink, were did Mush go?" I asked.

"He's over there flirting with those two girls." Kid Blink replied, bored.

_Mush's POV _

"Hey, girls!"

"Hey! Why don't you come sit over here with us?" asked the one with blonde hair, blinking her eyelashes at me.

"Okay, sure." I replied smoothly.

"So, what's your name, big guy?" asked the redhead while playfully touching my arm.

"Mush… what's yours?" I replied.

"Mush?! That's a strange name. I'm Candice," she said and then pointed to the redhead. "And this is Victoria."

I whistled.

"And you thought my name was strange!"

_Emmeline's POV _

"Oh my God! That is_ such_ a Mush-like thing to do." I chortled.

"Ha! You should have seen him at home," said Racetrack "He was the biggest flirt. Well… second biggest."

"Who was the first?" I inquired.

"_He_ was," said Kid Blink while nodding his head toward Spot, who was still very upset because he did not get his mutton.

"Alas, I should have known."

_Mush's POV _

"So, Mush, can I have your number?" asked the redhead; _what was her name?_

"My number?"

"Yeah, your number, silly!" said the blonde. _Wait…did I forget her name too?_

"Well… I have always been fond of the number five..." I said slowly, hoping this was the right answer.

"Ha, you are so funny, Mush! Just give us your phone number." said the blonde, her lips smiling but her eyes frowning.

"Um… I don't have a phone." I said.

_Only rich people have those things. I wonder if Emmeline has one. _

"What?! You don't have one? What a loser!" the redhead laughed, while pushing back her chair and walking away. I could hear her and her friend laughing as I hung my head in shame.

_Emmeline's POV _

Mush walked over to our table, hanging his head dismally and sat down.

"Aww. Mush, are you okay?" I asked. I hate seeing him this way, he is such a sweet guy.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he said flatly, still hanging his head.

"No, you're not," I challenged. I was going to get an answer out of him no matter what it took. "What did those girls say to you?"

"They said I was a loser because I didn't have a phone," he said, sort of like how a son tells his mother how his day at school was.

"They called you _what_?!" I said sharply. Nobody talks to my friends like that and gets away with it. "Where are those girls?"

"They're over there." Mush answered, pointing.

"Those malodorous little pieces of cat scum! _I'm going set their mutton on fire!!!_" I said darkly. I would have thrown in my evil cackle but I think that would have been too much.

"Um… Emmeline, you really don't have to do that." Mush said warily.

"Shut up... I'm gonna go kick some cat scum butt." I said, and walked off towards the table Mush had pointed to.

_Spot POV _

Emmeline walked over to those girls who were being mean to mush.

_Why couldn't he just go over there and fight for himself? Is he not manly enough? I would be manly enough to do it. Oh yeah… guys don't hit girls. So how come they can hit eachother? Oh, and how come girls always travel in packs??_

_Wow! Emmeline is kicking some butt!!! She's pretty cute when she's mad. She looks really mad. I wonder what it means to set their mutton on fire. Why doesn't this mall serve mutton? _

_Oh! Is one of those girls crying? The blonde? Wow! I can hear Emmeline all the way over here! Oh, that's some bad language coming out of her. She looks really cute when she's mad. Wait… did I already think that? _

_Oh look, she's coming back. Man, those girls sure can run away fast in those shoes. _

"Hey, that was pretty good, Dollface." I said, suavely.

"You know what, whatever," she said breathlessly, looking quite smug and proud of herself. "Call me whatever you want; I don't care."

"Okay, no need to get defensive."

"Come on. We need to get out of here before security comes over." she sighed while heading toward the exit.

"I think security would be too scared to ever confront her." whispered Racetrack to Kid Blink.

_I wonder if Emmeline has mutton at her place…? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Seven**

When we finally got home from our eventful shopping trip, we were famished and our throats were parched dry.

"Guys," I asked them suddenly. "you all do have real names, right?".

"You mean besides our Newsie names?" questioned Racetrack.

"Yeah, like that."

"Yeah," said Mush suspiciously. "but why?"

"Okay, good," I said, ignoring his question. "Now, when we're at the fair and I go to introduce you to somebody, you just fill in with your real names, kay?"

"Uh… yeah…" muttered the boys, confused at the randomness of my instructions.

"Okay. Good. Now it's time for cooking!" I said excitedly, starting to raid the cabinets for ingredients.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Spot. "Hold on a minute there. I am _not_ going to be doing any cooking." He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "_That_ is woman's work."

"Oh, is it, now?!"

"Yeah, and I will take no part in it."

"_Yeah?_ Well, maybe if you spent half a minute in a kitchen, Spot, breaking your back over a meal and understood real work then you would be a little more understanding about this so-called 'woman's work.'"

He gave me a scornful look. "_Women_ ain't never sold papes on a cold winter morning in New York City."

"Okay, okay," I said calmly. "you've stated your position clearly. Now I'll state mine. GET TO COOKING!!! _Now!_" I screeched at him.

He scrambled to get out of his chair, looking at me as if he'd never seen anything quite like it.

"Now, go make lemonade!" I snapped my fingers.

They looked at me, amazed. "What are you all looking at!? Get to work!"

The rest of the Newsies ran to go join Spot in cooking. He looked at me with an expression of both terror and adoring astonishment.

"Mwah ha ha!!! How wonderful it is to have servants!" I cackled manically. Remind me not to consume sugar before dealing with Spot Conlon…

After I had gotten off my sugar craze, I ended up actually helping the boys make food. Not that I didn't enjoy watching them scurry around like a bunch of ants working hard at their hill under the scrutinizing a potent gaze of the queen bee (me), I figured I might as well help them.

"Is this how it goes, Emmeline?" Racetrack asked, sifting his mix of powdered sugar and flour.

"Yeah, that's right. Just keep pushing on the handle until its empty," I directed him.

"Emmeline, we're done making the lemonade. Come try it!" Kid Blink said energetically.

"Alright, hand me the pitcher," I said, smiling at him and getting out a cup.

Blink handed me the pitcher and all stared at me intently, biting their bottom lips nervously. I took a sip from my cup and had to stop myself from gagging and spitting it our. From what my taste buds were screaming, I could tell that they had accidentally replaced the sugar with salt. What wonderful chefs they make.

'It's… um… fantastic!" I said.

"You like it?!" Kid Blink asked eagerly

"Yeah! I love it," I lied.

"Great! Do you want us to make some more?" he asked me, jumping up and down.

"No! I mean… no, that's okay. This is all we need."

"Alright," he said airily. "Suit yourself."

Next I went over to see Spot.

"Hey, Spot, how's it going?" I asked him, looking down at the potato salad he was stirring.

"I'd say it's going pretty good now that you're here, Dollface," he grinned.

At the sound of that cursed name I grabbed some flour and flicked it in his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He sputtered, blinking madly, his face covered in flour.

"_You know what_. You keep calling me that stupid nickname."

"Oh, that's all! I thought it was something more important. Like this," He said grabbing some of the flour like I had done but instead of throwing it at my face he threw down my shirt.

"Oh," I said indignantly. "This means war!" I smeared flour across my cheeks, football style.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jack yelled.

Food was flung at everybody and everywhere. It smeared on the walls and countertops, shirts, hair, and faces. Great dollops of it landed on the floor. It was one of those spectacular moments when you just _know_ that you're going to regret doing just what you're doing. But you do it anyway, despite this.

Luckily, none of the food we had finished preparing was thrown. Unfortunately, the nasty lemonade was safe.

After the fight had ended, we all sat with our backs slumped against the counters, both us and the counters covered in grub.

"Well that was… exhausting," sighed Jack.

"That's not the best part," I said glumly.

"What is it, then?" Spot asked.

"We have to clean it all up."

"Ugh…." All of them groaned.

We got to work cleaning, using a whole tub of Clorox wipes and a half another. We scrubbed and scoured every inch of that blasted kitchen, all the while cursing ourselves for being so childish. Once we were finished, we collapsed on the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" I jolted up.

"What!?" Spot asked, looking concerned. For once.

"I forgot, there was a NASCAR race on tonight. What time is it!?" I asked frantically.

"'Bout six," Jack drawled.

I flipped through the channels madly until I found the right one and then exhaled with relief and leaned back against the couch cushions, making myself comfortable.

"What is this?" Racetrack asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well," I said, distracted. "It's sorta like horse racing only with cars and… stuff."

"Can you bet on it?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, most people do."

"I think this is my kind of sport!" he said, staring intently at the TV.

"You're a true Alabaman, Racetrack!" I said.

"_Gentlemen, start your engines,"_ the man on TV spoke those magical words, sure to get the blood of any Southerner pumping like nothing else in the world can. I pumped up the volume.

It was a spectacular race. We watched for about another hour until I couldn't keep my eyes open, even for my beloved and cherished NASCAR, and then went to bed.

Racetrack kept yawning hugely but was glued to the TV nonetheless. Eventually, he had to be pried off the couch much to his distress, because he wanted to keep watching the race.

Sweet home Alabama.

I trudged up to my room, thankful to finally be able to shut my eyes and escape the nagging pull somewhere in my chest whenever Spot called me Dollface…

It seemed like I'd only been asleep ten minutes when my eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright, triggered by a thought that had come floating by in the light sleep I'd been having. _That cursed lemonade._

I peered at the clock on the nightstand and groaned quietly before getting quietly out of bed and trudging back _down_ to the kitchen.

2:38 a.m

I yawned miserably and rubbed my tired eyes. I had to make six new batches of lemonade, because my new genius friends used salt instead of sugar to sweeten the others. I sighed as I dumped the sugary yellow powder into a pitcher.

Then, I accidentally breathed in some of the lemonade crystals. Coughing madly, I tried to hold my hand over my mouth to deaden the sound and not wake anyone. But, as things always do in the middle of the night, it seemed louder than a tractor at plowin' time and seemed to crack through the black glass of the night without mercy.

Once my coughs died down, I made sure to stay silent for a few seconds to make sure no one was up and wandering around the house. I didn't hear anyone, so I went back to work, turning to the sink to fill the pitcher with cool water from the tap. I stood by the sink and let the water fill up the plastic container. I stretched tiredly and thought how much I would love to crawl into my warm bed, wiggle my toes down to the end of the blanket and let the night persuade me into sleeping…

I heard shuffling footsteps and turned around hastily. Spot stood in the kitchen doorway bleary-eyed and yawning. His hair was all mussed up and his nightshirt hung limply on his shoulders.

"Go back to bed, Spot," I told him.

"What are you doing?" He ignored my suggestion.

"Nothing," I lied. "we just, um, well, it turned out that we needed some more lemonade."

"Oh," he said. "Hey, Emmeline?"

"Yeah?" I lifted the pitcher out of the sink and set it back on the counter.

"I'm, um, sorry if it bothers you when I call you… you know," he said awkwardly.

"Oh." I was taken aback. I added cups of sugar to the lemonade. "Well, that's okay, I guess."

He looked at me sheepishly through his long guylashes.

"Why do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked distractedly.

"Call me that." I screwed the cap onto the pitcher.

"Oh, um," he shuffled his feet. "I don't know."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Okay, not what you're thinking," he said defensively.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I leered.

He looked at me scathingly and changed the subject. "So, you didn't like _our_ lemonade?"

"What? No," I muttered. "I just figured, you know, the more the better."

"_Suuuure_," he said.

"Aw, shut up, Conlon."

He pretended to look taken aback and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

I laughed. "Sorry."

His blue eyes winked. I'd never noticed them before.

"Huh, you have pretty eyes," I mused without thinking; I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth.

He backed up a little, flabbergasted. "What!?"

I turned around to the sink, closing my eyes. "Damn," I whispered under my breath.

"Just kidding." I laughed nervously.

"What, they aren't pretty anymore?" He laughed.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Beautiful."

His smile hung on his face but his eyes looked confused, and his brow knitted. He was obviously thinking hard about something.

"Okay," I said uncomfortably. "let's change the subject now, hmm?"

"Why?" he said quietly, his smile faltering a little.

"Um, okay," I said. "Whatever you want."

I looked down and quickly busied my hands reaching under the counter for another container.

Spot sighed and pulled a chair from the table out and sat down, legs splayed in front of him. "Wanna know my real name?" he asked me.

"You wanna tell me?" I was a little surprised.

He eyed me. "Can you be trusted?"

"'Course."

"Never mind," he decided.

I pouted.

He chuckled. "Why should I tell you?"

"I don't know," I said smoothly. "Maybe I'll let you call me…" I shuddered. "whatever you want to."

He grinned at me, that famous Spot-Conlon's-up-to-no-good grin. "Vincent," he said through his teeth.

I choked trying not to laugh. It wasn't so much that the name was funny, or even that I didn't like it, it was just the fact that the name was so, I don't know, _respectable,_ or something.

"That's nice," I managed to choke out.

His smile faded. I put down the spoon I was using to mix the lemonade powder and looked at him. I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair next to his.

I looked at him intently and said, "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it."

He didn't say anything but cast his face down so I couldn't see it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look."

He lifted his head. I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm really sorry."

He just examined me and leaned in closer toward my face so that I could feel the heat radiating from him. I could smell that _boy _smell.

His breath tingled on my cheek and his hand rested on my knee.

"You know what I think?" he whispered.

His face was so close to mine, that I didn't know whether to be completely terrified or just a little bit thrilled. His blue eyes bore into mine and I tried not to look as anxious as I was.

"What?"

He leaned in more, so that we were mere centimeters apart. Electricity starts to surge through my fingertips and my breaths are ragged.

Just then, suddenly, on that very brink of the moment, the sure second when the world would break down completely and something magnificent would happen, Spot stood up.

He walked away from me, where I sat shocked and rigid, and when he's reached the doorway I heard him say,

"I think you're pretty gullible, dollface."

My body slumped in the chair and I had to use the table for support as I staggered out of it. I took a deep breath.

"Vincent," I murmured, and stirred the lemonade madly.

**Authors Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in while, I've been kinda busy. I might not get to update until next week because of school, so just wait! Thank you: all the people that reviewed, favorited my story, or anything like that. **

**~Jodi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Eight **

_The Day of the Fair _

"Hey, guys, wake up!" I said, sounding like a little kid on Christmas. I shook the boys awake. "The fair's today!"

"What? Why do we have to get up now? You said that the fair didn't start until five," Spot said groggily. "in the evening."

"I know. I just was so excited!"

"Good for you," said Jack, lying back down. He had sat up in surprise, thinking something was wrong.

"Oh, come on, guys. Don't go back to sleep. I know what we'll do!"

"What…?" They grumbled, unenthused.

"We're gonna watch a movie!" I said excitedly, grabbing them and yanking them out of bed. "Come on, follow me!"

All the Newsies sat on the couches while I put in the movie. We were all still in our pajamas.

"What are we watching?" Jack said, bored.

"Les Miserables. It is such an awesome movie: you are going to love it. I have the soundtrack and everything. Oh yeah, it's a musical."

"Great," he muttered mutinously. "_Musicals._"

Half way through the movie, the time when Eponine was singing about how much she loved Marius, I glanced over at Spot.

He was watching the movie with a lighted expression and a lot of interest and joy on his face. But when he noticed me looking and grinning at him, he quickly wiped the interest off of his face and replaced it with a curling lip and general disinterest. I chuckled and turned back to the screen.

After we finished the movie, I hurried the boys into the shower, picking out their outfits while they where in there. After all of them had taken the showers I went in for mine, sliding in a CD in the player I kept in the bathroom. I entered the shower.

The water was warm as it flowed over my body. It relaxed my muscles and calmed me down. Then, suddenly, freezing cold water shot down at me and distantly I heard a toilet flush.

"Ahhhh!!! I screeched, then muttered under my breath, "That's probably the first time they've flushed a toilet. Ever."

Once I got out of the shower and got dressed I grabbed my purse and keys and said, "Boys, I'm going shopping. If the phone rings, answer it."

"But didn't you just go shopping?" asked Kid Blink, confused.

"Technically; yes. But that was for you guys, not for me. Now I am going shopping for myself," I said.

I waved goodbye to them and exited. I drove over to Savannah's to see if she was home but her mom said she was "doing something" (meaning her mom didn't want to tell me that she had grounded her) so I went on my way shopping alone.

Jacks POV.

So Emmeline left to go shopping. I don't even know why she'd vbnm want to. Shopping is so tiring and all you get out of it is tight, itchy clothes.

Not too long after she left, the phone ring. We all fell silent.

"What do we do?" Kid Blink asked, looking nervously.

"Well she said to answer it if it rang," said Mush, but no one moved toward the telephone.

I sighed exasperatedly. "If you ninnies are too scared, then I'll answer it."

I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Where's Emmeline?" asked a girl's voice. _Could it be Savannah? Am I really that lucky?_ Thoughts raced through my mind.

"Jack."

"Oh," she said, her tone changing slightly. "Hey, Jack. Savannah."

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, brushing the other Newsies away and pulling the phone into the hall closet. "Hold on a minute."

I set the phone down and opened the closet door. There was just enough room behind all the coats for little old me to sit down. I yanked the phone in and closed the doors behind me with one hand, settling into a corner.

"I'm back."

"How are you?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Well, I'm great now." Even though she couldn't see me, I smiled. The kind of smile that ladies can't resist.

Spot's POV

We pressed our backs against the wall near the closet and Kid Blink hushed us with a finger over his mouth. His face was concentrating really hard.

"They're talking about the fair," he whispered to the rest of us.

And then a couple minutes later, "He's saying how he's always dreamed of going back to Santa Fe."

It was all that we could do not to hoot with insane laughter at this one. We doubled over, holding our stomachs, tears of mirth rolling down our faces. We had to hold onto each other's shoulders to prevent ending up on the ground, rolling around in hysterical laughter.

When we calmed down enough, Kid Blink continued to relay their conversation to us.

"He says that he wishes he could know what it's like to have a real family, just for a day."

I nearly choked. _Why do I talk to this guy?_

After the first couple mushy statements by Jack, I started to get kinda bored and my mind started wandering…

_I've never been in Emmeline's room_, I thought. _Maybe I'll go in there so I can borrow her Les Mis CD…_

I tiptoed away from the others slowly. They were all preoccupied listening to Kid Blink. _Idiots._

I snuck down the hall quietly until I reached the last door on the left. I tested the door for booby traps by pushing it open cautiously and sticking my head around. It seemed harmless so I walked in and looked around.

There was a bed against one wall that was covered with a purple spread. Against another was a dresser and on top of it was a CD rack and a radio.

I was pretty confident on my radio-operating skills because Dollface had showed me earlier that week. I peered into the CD rack.

_The Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Lynyrd Skynyrd, ZZ Top, Taylor Swift…aha! Les Miserables. _

I reached into the case carefully, expecting maybe a bear trap to enclose around my fingers.

Back to business. I popped the CD player open and opened the CD case. The little round disk sat on the plastic innocently. I twirled my fingers and licked my lips. I placed the CD in the player just like she had shown me, shut it, and pressed PLAY.

I flipped the case over and examined it. _9,_ it read. _On My Own - Eponine. _

I hurriedly flipped to number nine. It was my favorite song. The music started to play slowly, and delighted with my technological talent, I hummed along happily.

"_The city goes to bed…" _ I sang. _"And I can live inside my head…on my own, pretending she's beside me…all alone, I walk with her till morning…without her, I feel her arms around me…." _

I looked around me. Laying on the dresser was Dollface's hairbrush and I realized that the dresser was actually a mirror. I picked up the brush and looked at me.

"_I love her, but when the night is over, she is gone…" _I sang passionately to the mirror. _"I love her, but every day I'm learning: all my life, I've only been pretending…"_

The song came to a really high, long note and I leaned my head back, singing, and closed my eyes.

Emmeline's POV

I drove back to the house with my shopping bags in the passenger seat, half expecting the house to be in embers and see the boys standing inside the empty frame just looking at each other, clueless.

But, to my surprise, the house was still intact. _At least on the outside_, I thought.

I grabbed my bag by its handle and headed to the front door. I unlocked it and came inside with an energetic, "Hey! I'm home!"

Then I noticed that three teenage boys were backed up against the wall next to my hall closet: Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Mush. At the sound of my entrance, they quickly whipped around to look at me and shushed me violently with their fingers.

I was confused. I felt my brow knit and asked them, "Where are Jack and Spot?"

"Shut up!" Kid Blink whispered hoarsely.

I looked between them and decided I probably didn't want to know what it was, anyway, when Jack opened the closet door and stepped out of it.

There was all of a sudden a mad scramble by the other three to remove themselves from the area around the closet.

Racetrack practically sprinted to the couch where he threw himself down, looking perfectly casual.

Kid Blink and Mush ran into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter, crossing their legs and arms casually and became _really, really_ interested in each other's conversation.

Jack looked around, beaming. He looked so happy that I couldn't even bring myself to risk asking what he'd been doing and get mad at him.

So I just smiled at him and walked toward my room.

_Idiots._

When I got close to my room, I felt right away that something was really _wrong._ For one thing, the door was slightly ajar and I was almost positive that I'd left it shut tight.

For another, my _Les Miserables_ CD was playing really loudly and I _knew_ that I hadn't left it on.

I pushed open the door cautiously, as if a group of bandits might reach out and grab me and this was all an elaborate ploy to lure me into the room.

But when I walked into the room, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, standing in front of _my_ mirror, with _my _hairbrush in his hand, singing along to _my_ CD, in _my_ bedroom, was Spot and he had his head back so that he could passionately sing along to "On My Own."

I crept up behind him and just stood there, peering over his shoulder, waiting. When he finally opened his eyes again, they fell right on me where I stood behind him, smirking, with my arms crossed.

"It's called _knocking_!" he yelled over the music.

I stabbed at the CD player's STOP button. "It's called. My. Room."

He looked down and realized that he still had my hairbrush. He set it neatly on the dresser and walked away without a word. He was almost to the door when he turned around and said,

"This never happened."

I nodded. He left. I picked up my hairbrush which was still warm from his hand. And then I just started laughing, uncontrollably, sinking onto my bed and just laying there laughing hysterically.

"_On My Own"?? Really, Spot? Have a little self-esteem. _

**Hey, thank you all the people that favorited my story! But I have one thing to say to you: REVIEW!!!! I love it when people review, hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**I love all of you!**

**Jodi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pelvic thrusting Newsies or Anything for Les Miserables **


	9. Chapter 9

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Nine**

**Emmeline's POV**

We reached the fair at five and ran straight to the baseball diamond before anyone got there first. Savannah and I briefly explained how to play baseball to the boys.

And the game began.

It was hot and muggy and the thick Southern air hung on the dust as Racetrack pitched the ball to Spot, who was standing at the plate, feet dug in firm and face concentrating. With a crack like a whip, his bat swung and hit the ball that was speeding toward his face.

He flung down his bat and raced toward first base where Mush stood. The ball flew into the outfield and skidded into the grass where Jack picked it up and tossed it back to Racetrack. I shifted where I stood rooted in the outfield and held my arm up to my eyes to block the sun out.

Ten minutes later, Spot was on third base, angling his body so that he'd be ready to sprint toward home base.

Just as quickly as Savannah swung the bat and hit the ball toward the outfield Spot began to run.

Somehow, one of his feet got caught underneath the other one in his haste and the next thing anybody knew, he was facedown in the soil, one of his arms curling under is chest and a great ripping noise as his shirt snagged on a rock.

Savannah and I rushed over to him, but he jumped up. His friends laughed.

"Does this mean I'm out?" he asked worriedly, having never played this game before.

"You're hurt," I told him, pointing to his shoulder, which had a nasty scrape on it from where his shirt ripped and the rock scuffed against his skin.

He looked down and shrugged nonchalantly. "Come on, let's play. It's getting dark."

"No," I said. "You'll get an infection."

"A what?" he asked as I started over toward him.

"Here," I said and led him over to the abandoned First Aid Station.

"Aw come on, Dollface. I'm perfectly fine," he whined. I glared at him.

"Come on," I said calmingly but still firmly, leading him by the arm.

He followed me, throwing a backwards smirk at his friends, one that said, 'well, I don't need this, but if it makes her happy…' and winked at them.

We opened the door to the little room which had white walls, a row of cabinets and now windows. It was stuffy and warm inside so I unbuttoned my thick flannel shirt revealing the lacy tank top underneath and rolled up my sleeves.

Spot's eyes darted downwards at the white lace.

"Don't get any ideas," I warned him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dollface."

"You're cruel."

He smirked haughtily. "You know, they'll get the wrong idea about me."

"Huh?"

"Aw, you know what I mean. You, leading me into this little room by ourselves. This little, windowless, secluded room."

I snorted. "I think _you're_ the only one getting wrong ideas, buddy."

"Hey," he said. "you know I'm a gentlemen."

I gave him a scathing look before redirecting my gaze down to his torn shirt and swallowing nervously.

"You're gonna have to, um, take your shirt off there, Spot," I said.

He grinned mischievously and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the counter.

He took a step closer to me so that his body was just inches from mine.

"Can you see everything alright now?" he asked huskily.

I looked him over. His now-bare chest shone with sweat and was streaked with dirt and blood. His chiseled stomach muscles contracted in silent laughter at the expression on my face.

"Yep," I replied, determined not to let him get under my skin like he did during the lemonade incident.

He lifted himself onto the counter, his biceps flexing as he supported his weight.

"Alright, Doc," he said to me.

I ripped open the packet of alcohol wipes. "This is gonna sting," I told him.

"I can take it."

I placed one hand on his arm to hold him in the right position, ignoring the surge I felt when his warmth was under my fingers, and used the other one to swipe the cut with the alcohol swab.

My hair brushed against his shoulder as I worked with concentration.

I glanced up to make sure he wasn't in any pain, but he didn't even wince. His eyes were watching me. I laughed nervously.

"Okay, there, Dollface?" he whispered in my ear.

I threw out the wipe and pulled out a packet of antiseptic.

"Yes. Why don't you stop being creepy?"

I applied it slowly with a Q-tip and then finally, bandaged his shoulder carefully.

"You think I'm creepy?" he said in a normal voice, pretending to be offended as my hair draped over his shoulder muscles.

I looked up at him pointedly. "Yes. Quite."

He didn't change his facial expression. "Well, then. In that case, there goes your reward."

"What reward?"

"Exactly," he said mysteriously.

"Alright," I muttered, busying myself putting away the First Aid Kit. "you're good to go."

"Thanks, Emmeline."

My back stiffened and I turned around to look at him intently.

"What did you just call me!?" I asked in shock.

"Your name?"

"Are you okay?" I questioned him, and felt his forehead with the back of my hand. "Do you have a fever? Are you hallucinating?"

I furrowed my brow in mock confusion.

He chuckled and swung down off the counter, so that he was just inches away from me again.

Once again, I could feel the warmness of his body radiating against mine and smell his boyish smell.

He looked at me and grinned, leaning his head down against my cheek so that his hair brushed against my neck.

"I think you just redeemed yourself," he said.

I felt his breath linger on my cheek and then the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and he was pressing me against the hard plastic counter, his hand wrapping around my wrist so that I couldn't wriggle away from him. Like I even wanted to.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, his heart thumping underneath his damp, warm chest.

And as soon as it happened, the delicious moment was over and he pulled himself away leaving me dazed and confused, which I'm positive is what he wanted to do.

It was so fast, it made me wonder if it had really happened or if I'd just got caught up in my own wishful thinking.

I inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, Spot knows how to leave the ladies wanting more," he said arrogantly. "Ain't that right, Dollface?"

I looked at him and curled my lip and then, quick as lightning, my palms were pressed against his chest and I was forcing him against the wall, pressing my lips against his and sliding my hands down the front of his body, stopping right when I reached his belt buckle.

Then, as quickly as I started, I paused and came to a stop completely. I backed up and looked at him, his eyes wide with wonder, laughed, and backed out of the room.

I strode through the door, swishing my hair over my shoulder as I went.

"How's that for wanting more?" I called over my shoulder, as he trod along behind me and back out onto the grass.

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the people that reviewed!!! I love when I have reviews, it makes my day. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Jodi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Newsies, sadly. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Ten **

After the interesting incident at the baseball diamond, it started to get dark so we headed over to the fairgrounds and went into some of the tents. The first one we entered was a pie eating contest.

As the announcer was telling us the instructions, I could hear Mush down the table talking.

"Their giving us free pie?! How nice! I just love pie!" he squealed.

"Yeah, okay, shut up now," muttered Kid Blink.

"Wait. Why are they tying our hands, and where are the forks?" he said as the person came around and tied their hands with a bandanna.

"Mush! Did you not see the sign when we came in? It said 'Pie Eating Contest.' That means you race to eat pie. Without forks." Kid Blink said.

"But I might soil my shirt!" he said, very concerned.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Spot gave me a strange look until I explained what I was laughing at.

Then it was time to dig into the pies.

"The person who finishes the most pies in two minutes will be the champion!" Miss Pie announced over the microphone.

She was tall, thin and blonde. And orange. The exact opposite of me, myself being gangly, pale and brunette. And white, instead of blaze orange.

"Get ready," she started. "Get set, go!!!"

We smashed our faces into the pies, yelling when we finished one. Soon it became a battle of four people, then two. It just so happens the last two contestants were Spot and I.

We sat across from each other at the tables, covered in pie.

"Okay y'all. The one contestant who finishes this pie in thirty seconds is the winner!" Miss Pie announced, yet again.

She leaned down next to Spot, making a total boob shot because of her low-cut dress.

"This one was made especially for you," she whispered sweetly in his ear. His smirk grew even bigger and so did his ego.

Then a large Swedish hag leaned down and yelled in my ear,

"Deze pastei voor u, eet omhoog!" except not as happily as Miss Pie did it.

I looked in the pastry like dessert and noticed there was a strange little hair in it. I look at the Swedish hag and noticed three more of these strange little hairs sprouting out of a mole on her chin.

Just then, they yelled for us to start eating. I didn't want to forfeit so decided to eat around the little hair, leaving a huge chunk in the pie compared to Spot's finished pie. I had lost the contest.

Spot was adorned with a small plastic trophy painted gold. But it was a trophy nonetheless. Spot's ego swelled up like a hot air balloon.

After everybody but the Newsies and I had left the tent, he started to flirt with Miss Pie. Hearing the snippets of their flirtatious conversation enraged me.

But before I could go over and give Spot a piece of my mind, the Swedish hag came over to me along with a disgustingly ugly boy with a mole similar to hers on his cheek.

"Hij wil u huwen," she said to me, shoving the boy forward.

"I've…got to go now…" I said, slinking away cautiously.

But she yelled after me, "Wacht! Wacht! Hij harthoogtepunt van liefde voor u!"

I ran over to the Newsies in the corner with Hag hot on my trail.

"Hey, Emmeline, what is she chasing you for?" Kid Blink asked.

"I don't know, but she has hairy moles," I said, ducking behind Jack.

"Let me handle this," said Mush, adopting a Batman voice.

"Zij geen behoefteliefde van hem! Ga weg!" he shouted at her.

We all stared at him disbelievingly.

"Maar haar minnaar doet afstand van haar," she shouted, pointing to me then Spot.

"Nr, hij van haar nog hij enkel te arrogant houdt om het toe te laten," he said, sending spit flying everywhere.

"Mush, what are you saying?!" I shouted at him, but he ignored me and kept on yelling at Hag.

"Maar nog hij beter!" she screeched, shoving the boy forward.

"GEEN! Gezwegen u oud oud wijf u is een verliezer," he said, grabbed Spots arm, and pulled him out of the tent, mentioning for us to follow.

Outside I noticed how much pie was covering Mush's shirt, and then I got a brilliant idea and took a swoop of pie off of his shirt and walked over to Spot and spread the pie delicately over his face. He smirked at how I was being a flirt.

I leaned up against him and whispered in his ear, "You have something on your face."

I leaned in even closer to his face like I was going to lick it off or something, but then backed up very quickly and slapped him across the face.

"Ahhh!" he said, letting out a screech of surprise and slight pain.

I smirked and skipped off and linked arms with Savannah, leaving Spot standing there flabbergasted.

Then I turned around and blew a raspberry at him.

Aha. Revenge is sweeeeet…

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you all, fellow reviewers! The reviews make my heart swell like Spot's ego! Mwah, love you all!!!! **

**Okay, so you may have been wondering what Mush and Hag (yes, that is her name) are saying to each other, well here is the translations. By the way, all of this is Dutch, because I couldn't find any Swedish translations. **

_**Wacht! Wacht! Hij harthoogtepunt van liefde voor u!:**_** Wait! Wait! His heart peak of love for you! **

**(This was actually supposed to be "his heart is full of love for you," but it translated into this.) **

_**Zij geen behoefteliefde van hem! Ga weg!:**_** They need no love of him! Leave! **

_**Maar haar minnaar doet afstand van haar.:**_** But its lover does distance of her. **

**(I meant for it to say, "But he does not love her," talking about Spot.) **

_**Nr, hij van haar nog hij enkel te arrogant houdt om het toe te laten.:**_** No, he of its still he only too arrogant keeps to allow it. **

**(Again, it was supposed to say "No, he does, he's just too arrogant to admit it.") **

_**Maar nog hij beter!:**_** But still he improve! **

**(I meant to say "But he's better!") **

_**GEEN! Gezwegen u oud oud wijf u is een verliezer**_**: NONE! Been silent you old crone you are a loser. **

**(This one is my favorite. It was supposed to say, "NO! You be quiet, you old hag, you are a loser." I still love it though!) **

**Anyway, that's it for now. I'll try to update either this week or next week. Oh, and just to let you guys know, this story might be a lot of their adventures so it might be really long. Just to warn ya! **

**-Jodi**

**P.S to writer24: Yeah, I know Emmeline was overreacting to Spot calling her that. She is a bit dramatic with things like that, and if somebody doesn't like it, then I guess they'll have to deal with it. : P **


	11. Chapter 11

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Eleven **

**Emmeline's POV**

The fair lights blinded us as we walked through the crowds of people until reaching the ferris wheel. We all got in the line and waited until the wheel stopped and let the passengers off and who other was it to step off and spot us than Morrisia and Olivia Delancey. *shudder*

"Ugh, Savannah, look who it is," I said with a frown.

"Oh, I know. I just hope they don't come and--" Savannah said to me but was cut off by the Delancey twins walking over to us.

"Well, hello, Emmeline," Olivia said with mock pleasure. "How nice to see you."

"Just wonderful," I said as I noticed Olivia eying the Newsies "Oh, Olivia, Morrisia, I would like you to meet my friends. Guys, this is Morrisia and Olivia Delancey."

I think a few of the newsies stop breathing at this moment.

"Did you say Delancey?" Mush asked.

"Yes," Olivia said her problematic under bite showing. "You got a problem with that."

"Oh, no. Just…just wondering," he said turning and snickering as they left.

"Their almost as ugly as their great-great-grandfathers were," Jack said and the Newsies laughed at little inside joke.

"What?!" Savannah asked. "How would you know who their grandfathers are?"

"Great-great grandfathers," Racetrack corrected.

"Whatever," Savannah said, dismissing the fact.

"Well, you see it's this really long story…" started Jack, but then we reached the front of the line. We entered in the little car things you ride in on a ferris wheel with these pairings: Jack and Savannah, Racetrack and Kid Blink, Spot and I, and Mush and some random stranger he got stuck with.

**Spots POV **

As we climbed into the colored plastic seats of the ferris wheel, I was amazed by my luck, being able to sit next to Dollface. Of course, I was gonna have a little fun with this.

As the ride began to slowly make its way around to the top of the sky, I concocted a plan. But it needed to be acted on immediately. Putting on an anxious face, I began to scoot over to the side of the seat where Emmeline is.

"Um," she said, seeing me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm scared of heights," I blurted out, in a secretive whisper, so she'd think I was trying to hide it from the others. "I just remembered."

"You just _remembered?_" she asked me suspiciously. "You don't think that little gem of information might have been important when we were, like, down there?"

"It slipped my mind," I said.

She looked nervously to the control booth. "I know the operator," she said. "Do you want me to get him to stop it?"

"No!" I said quickly. She narrowed her eyes. "I mean, no, the other guys would give me hell about it."

She shrugged. "Who cares?"

Girls! So assumptive!

"Me," I said.

She gave me a weird look. "If you're sure. You're not gonna, like, barf or something?"

"Nah," I shook my head. "I'll probably just have a fit."

She furrowed her brow. "Really, you should let me stop this thing."

"I—I think I'll be okay." I tried to sound unsure. "As long as I don't look—look down."

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning closer to me so that no one else could hear us.

We were almost to the top. I began to make my breaths shallow and ragged and tried to make my face pale.

"Spot?" she asked, winding an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against her shirt.

"I'm okay," I said, sounding brave.

She gave me an encouraging rub on the shoulder and I sat up a little. We were on the top, but we weren't descending downwards.

"Oh, no," said Dollface, looking around anxiously. "This happens sometimes. I think it's stuck."

I tried to look desperately scared, but this was the best thing, like, ever. I tried not to grin as I turned back to her.

I peered over the side of the cart past her shoulder and looked downwards.

"Hold me!" I cried, and dived toward her. She was slightly shocked (they can't fight back as much if they're surprised. Just a tip.) and patted me gingerly on the back. I pretended to sob into her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, rubbing slow circles into my back. "You're okay. They'll get it working in no time at all."

I heard snickering and lifted my head from her shoulder. The others were pointing and laughing heartily at me. Racetrack clawed at Kid Blink's shirt in a girly way and simpered, "I'm scared! Hold me!"

Kid Blink broke into hysterics. I gave them a wink, and looked at Savannah but she hadn't a clue what was going on.

I took a deep breath and sat up, looking over the edge again and broke into fretting. My breathing was fast and shallow and Emmeline looked at me, concerned.

"This is terrible," I gasped. "We're never gonna get outta here! I'm gonna die!"

She put her hands on the tops of my legs and looked at me. "You're not gonna die," she said and wrapped her arms around me comfortingly.

I started to laugh then, and I think she took the quaking of my body as shivers instead of giggles. When the ride started moving again (Blast!) she looked at me happily.

"See?" she said. "You didn't die. You're just fine."

I beamed at her. "Thanks for that."

She nodded. I looked behind me at the others, doubled over in laughter. Kid Blink and Race sat up enough to grab onto each other with expressions of girly terror on their faces.

"Race!" said Kid Blink in a falsetto. "Hold me, I'm so scared!"

Emmeline whipped around and gave them a fierce look. "Shut up, you two. It isn't funny."

When she turns back around with a look of disgust on her face, I look at them and wink.

Score.


	12. Chapter 12

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Twelve **

**Emmeline's POV **

Back at the house, we hit the sacks as soon as we entered the doors. Savannah sleeps in a sleeping bag near my bed. As I sleep, I have an awful dream.

_I'm at my house, but it doesn't look like my house. I can't find any of my friends and there is a forest surrounding me. _

_I hear someone call my name, I can tell it's Spot, even though it doesn't sound like Spot. Instead of his usual arrogant tone his voice is filled with fear. _

_He's in the forest, so I run into the forest. I see him dashing in between the trees, so I try to follow him. _

_Then his voice stops calling me, and instead there is a loud roar. I walk a few more steps and I find myself in a clearing in the forest. Lying in the middle of the forest is Spot's key necklace and a pool of blood. The blood trails off into a bush, and I can see a great clawed footprint. _

_Then I see it in front of me: the monster. The monster that killed Spot. It makes a grab for me—_

I sit up sweating in my bed. I jump out of my covers, careful not to wake up or step on Savannah, and then I go into the boys' rooms. I just have to make sure that Spot is okay.

In their room, I see him lying on his cot in between Mush and Jack. I go over and huddle in the little crevasse left between him and Mush.

Then, as I close my eyes, Mush flings his arm onto me and tries to grab at me. I look over and see that his eyes are closed then I take his arm and place it beside him.

"I like you as a friend," I say and then fell asleep.

**Spot's POV **

I woke up earlier than the Manhattan newsies to find Emmeline beside my bed. Now, if I wasn't a nice person I would just leave her there, but since I _am_ a nice person, I picked her up carried her into the other room and tucked her under her covers.

Then, I proceeded to make her breakfast just to show how even _nicer_ a person I am. I make pancakes—as Emmeline calls them—and am just about to deliver them to her when her friend Savannah walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Spot," she says, starting up the coffee maker. "I didn't know you could make pancakes."

"Yeah," I say. "It's a gift."

But then, just as I am about to escape with the pancakes to show Emmeline how nice I am, Savannah grabs one off the plate and the Manhattan newsies come into the kitchen and devour the rest.

"Pigs…," I mutter under my breath.

"Did you say something, Spot?" Jack asks, pancake crumbling out of his mouth.

"No, nothing at all."

**Okay, sorry for this really late and short chapter. I'll try and get the next one up faster. Thank you for the reviews!!! **

**-Jodi **


	13. Chapter 13

**Song of the South**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Emmeline's POV _

I woke up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock which read nine o'clock. I jumped out of bed, expecting the boys to have burned the house down or accidentally sucked their heads into the vacuum.

Instead, I found them all sitting quietly reading the dusty stack of Twilight books. Just so you know, I despise Twilight, but Savannah likes it and bought me the set for my birthday. I read the first chapter and then threw up all over my bedroom floor. Not really, but I was about to.

"Well hello, Emmeline," Spot said, smirking.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Hello Spot, may I ask what you are reading?"

"Oh, simply a classic by the name of Twilight," he said.

I smothered my giggles and said, "I see, I see. And are you enjoying that…classic?"

"Yes. I think it is a fine piece of work."

I nodded my head then went into the kitchen and laughed into the trash bin.

"Emmeline?" Mush called as he walked into the kitchen. Noticing me by the trash bin he asked, "Watcha doing in there?"

I wiped the tears of laughter off my eyes, straightened up and said, "Oh just sniffing the garbage to see if it's…ripe. Yeah, if it's ripe enough for the birds."

"Okay," he said then walked back into the living room.

About a half an hour later, the boys came to my bedroom door to tell me that they were going to go play in the yard. I said that was fine, and continued to nap.

_Spot's POV _

"Are you sure she won't notice?" Racetrack asked me.

"Yes, I am sure. It won't take that long. I just want to see if I can dent the car with my fist like Edward did."

"I don't think you can do it," Kid Blink said.

"Well, for a while I thought you were gay but I was wrong. Wasn't I?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He gulped then said, "Yes."

"Good. Now, that means that if I was wrong once then surely, you must be wrong now."

Kid Blink mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked with a smirk

"My name is not Shirley!!!" he screamed, then stomped out the door.

"Testy," I muttered under my breath and walked out the door the rest of the newsies following me.

I strolled up to her car clenched my fist. I slammed it into the metal and instead of seeing a dent I looked at my hand and it looked all deformed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I scream. No wait, I yell. It's more manly.

**That's it! Hope y'all liked this chapter. I swear I shall update this chapter as soon as possible. If I don't, please beat me. **

**Love Y'all!!! **

**-Jodi **

**Oh and a Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Or Twilight…Thank God. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Fourteen **

_Emmeline's POV_

I shot up in bed as I hear a scream outside. I run to my window and see Spot, mouth open with a large high-pitched sound coming out of it. I run outside to go see what's wrong.

"What happened?!" I asked anyone who would answer.

"He tried to be like Edward and dent the car." Kid Blink said. "I told him he couldn't do it. I told him it was a bad idea. I told him Emmeline, but he just wouldn't believe me."

I grabbed Spot's wrist and looked at his hand and saw that it was broken.

"Spot! Why would you do something like that, even I can't dent my car." I said then made a fist and hit the hood of my car.

"YEOOOOWWW!!!" I screeched. My fingers were bent at odd angles and my pinkie was turned a way it should not have been turned.

As I screamed I noticed Spot had stopped screaming and looked at me and then at the hood of the car. I also stopped screaming and looked too.

The hood was dented with a great fist sized mark.

Nice.

I called Savannah and she came to pick us up and drive us to the hospital to have our hands looked at.

While driving Mush just _had_ to tell Savannah that he _loved_ Twilight. Then the whole ride there they talked about how wonderful this book was.

I almost died.

Finally reaching the hospital Savannah checked us in and the doctor came and bandaged both our hands.

"So how did you two do this?" The doctor asked us.

"I was trying to dent the hood of a car." Spot said grumpily.

"Well I see that you succeeded."

"No he didn't," I said. "I did."

The doctor thought that was just the bees' knees and laughed the whole time he bandaged my hand. Spot scowled in the corner and was grumpy the whole ride home.

Savannah dropped us off at home and then said that she would pack a bag and be over in fifteen minutes.

Spot was in no better a mood than he was in the doctor's office. He stormed to his room and locked the door.

Then about five minutes later Savannah knocked on the door and as soon as I answered it she jumps into living room pulling out the ugliest looking movie with the most horrid two people on the cover, guess what it's called. Twilight.

"Mushy! I brought over Twilight so that we can watch it!!!" Savannah squealed and jumped up and down. Mush did the same and they jumped around the living room like a bunch of idiots.

_Spot's POV_

Sitting in my bedroom being angry at people was working out very well. Then from outside my door I hear Savannah say that she brought the Twilight movie.

I clapped my hands together, winced at the pain it caused in my broken hand, and threw open the door to join the rest of the people in the living room.

"Spot, you've come out from sulking!" Savannah said delightedly.

"I wasn't sulking, I would prefer to call it soaking in a pool of sorrow, anger, and hurt hands." I said.

"Oh, okay," She said. "Whatever floats your boat!"

I placed my self on the couch next to a very disgruntled Emmeline.

"Hey," I said leaning into her.

"Get off me," she said pushing me away.

"Oh, frisky aren't you?" I asked while doing a kitten purr. I had seen it done when I was watching what Emmeline called TV. It had worked then so I thought it was a pretty good idea.

Emmeline gave me a, who-do-you-think-you-are, look and moved to a different chair.

"Just come back over here when you wanna talk!" I yelled over to her. She nodded and smiled at me.

Chicks are so easy.

_Emmeline's POV _

I could just cry right now.

First Savannah brought over that cursed movie Twilight. Then Spot tried to make a move on me and now I have to watch a bunch of pale actors kiss each other and say how much they love each other.

"Curses!" I screech shaking my fist in the air.

Seven heads turn to look at me. I smile and wave. Thanks Penguins of Madagascar.

They all turn back to the movie as I sit in the chair and sleep away my agony.

An hour and a half later Savannah wakes me up to tell me that the movie is over. I jump out of the chair and do a little happy dance in the middle of the room.

"So you liked the movie, Emmeline?" Racetrack asks looking at me as I dance.

"Yeah, loved it." I say sarcastically.

"You know Emmeline," Spot says smirking. "You sorta look like Bella."

I screech to a halt, walk over to him and stand nose to nose with him.

"You wanna say that again, Punk?" I ask him. The Newsies and Savannah give a low "Oooh!"

"You. Look. Like. Bella." He says pausing after each word.

I tackle him and turn him over so his face is on the floor.

"Say it again! See what happens."

He says it but as he does he flips over so he is pinning me to the ground.

"I said it." Spot says smirking.

I push him off me huffing and puffing I walk into the bathroom to go examine myself.

About twenty minutes later I hear a knock on the bathroom door. I sigh and pull it open. It's Jack.

"Hey," he says. "Uh…can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great thanks."

"Jack," I call before he closes the door

"Yeah?"

"Do I look like Bella?"

He laughs and says, "No! You're not pretty enough."

"Thanks!" I say as he closes the door. Then I realize what he said.

"Hey, that's not true! I'm ten times prettier than her!!!" I screech banging on the door.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I hear him say through the door.

"Ehh…" I whine, I walk into the kitchen and open up the fridge looking for a snack.

'Yes. I have butter!' I think to myself and peel open the bar and bite into it.

**Authors Note: Alrighty, here it is. I hope this update pleases y'all. Please excuse any grammar mistakes or whatever, my sister/editor is sick with a case of the throw ups and I did it myself. **

**I have to tell you guys though. This week has been a very Newsie filled week. First I went to this thrift store thing and they had an E.Y.C cd for two dollars. Bargain I tell you, bargain!!! Then while I was watching Law and Order SVU, guess who was on it. Snyder! Snyder was the bad guy on it!!! Be excited!**

**Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed! **

**-Jodi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Fifteen **

_Emmeline's POV_

You all may be wondering why I am eating a stick of butter. Most people do. It's a long story that involves a slightly obese childhood and my pet goldfish, Mr. Fishie. So I hope you will understand how I would not like to go into great detail over it.

I munched on the butter as if it were a banana. I had my back turned and I heard someone enter the kitchen. I turned around with the stick in my mouth to see Kid Blink looking at me with wide eyes.

We made eye contact for a brief second before he backed out of the kitchen without taking his eyes off me.

Well, that was awkward.

_Kid Blink's POV_

Walking. Walking. Walking into the kitchen. Walking. Walking. Walking.

Radishes. Radishes. Radishes. Radishes.

Emmeline!

AAAHHH! BUTTER!

*voice from the past* Butter is the enemy *end voice from the past*

Run from butter. Run from butter. Run from butter.

*Sigh* Safe from butter.

_Emmeline's POV_

After finishing the last of the butter I went to bed feeling pleasantly content.

**Authors Note: **

**Okay, so this is a really short chapter but I am going to update the chapter sixteen later tonight. **

**-Jodi **


	16. Chapter 16

**Song of the South **

**Chapter Sixteen **

_Emmeline's POV_

I woke up in next morning feeling like P Diddy. Not really unless P Diddy wakes up feeling like a bloated giraffe.

I agitatedly tried to fit into any of my pants but failed at all of that. So I decided to stick with a pair of old sweatpants that flattered no part of me.

I entered the kitchen where the guys were eating breakfast. I hastily poured myself a bowl of cereal. I interrupted the boys little chit chat and saying that I need to go to the grocery store.

They all agreed and we left an hour later.

It was windy out as we started toward the red doors of the grocery store. I took out my grocery list and looked it over as I walked.

_Spot's POV_

I walked behind Emmeline as she looked at her list not paying attention to what was in front of her. Then the wind blew a stray cart. It was speeding straight toward Emmeline!

Before I could even think I jumped in front of her and pushed her to the ground then shoved the cart away from her with only my hands.

She looked up at me first with what I call her evil eyes and then she saw what I had done and stood up.

"Spot, you saved me." She said. "But how did you get here so fast? Just a minute ago you were standing five feet behind me."

"No… I was standing next to you the whole time." I said.

"Um…no you definitely were not." She said

"Yeah I know. I guess I just had an adrenaline rush. It's very common." I say. "You can google it."

"Spot," she asks. "Do you even know what google is?"

"No. No I don't." I say.

"That's okay" she says and throws her arm across my shoulders.

Beat that Sparkly Vampire Fairy.

**Authors Note: **

**The next chapter is going to come maybe in a few days if I get some reviews. I am really sorry about the short chapters you guys had to wait for. But now that school is out I should be able to update a lot more. Oh yeah, if any of you guys voted for me in the NYNA then I owe you a huge hug. This story got second place in the funniest category. And congratulations to anyone who also won in the contest! **

**Mwah! I love all of you! **

**-Jodi **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

_Emmeline's POV_

"Okay boys," I say as we walk into the grocery store. "I have a little game for you."

"WAHOOO!" yells Mush.

We all stare him strangely and he tries to explain. "I like games…" he says quietly.

"Well, the game goes like this," I state. "I give each of you three things, and you all have to find those three things and bring them back to me before someone else does. Got it?"

All of the boys nod, expect Spot of course. "What do we get if we win?" he asked.

"My undying gratitude." I reply.

Silence. "Um…well how about the one who wins gets to pick out the ice cream flavor?"

At the thought of ice cream all of the Newsboys perked up and happily took their lists and sprinted off.

Except Kid Blink who stood in front of me drooling and looking at his list.

_Kid Blinks POV_

Ice cream! I want to see the ice cream. Be the ice cream. EAT the ice cream!

Ice. Cream. Ice. Cream. Cream. Of. Ice. Icey. Cream.

.

…..

Oh no BUTTER!

_Emmeline's POV _

"Blink…" I whispered. "Your getting your paper wet." He didn't look up and continued to look at his list. Then suddenly he started whimpering and motioning to his list.

"Blink? Blink what is it?"

He continues to whimper and point to the word 'butter'

"Oh, umm…uh…" I deadpan. "You know what Blink" I smile and look at him "I'll tell you where that is, if that will make you stop…uh…doing that."

He looks at me like he doesn't understand.

"The butter is in aisle 12" I say using hand motions that don't help anything.

His lower lip starts quivering and her looks around all confused like and then waddles away.

Strange little fellow.

_Spot's POV _

Emmeline made a contest. I like to win contests. I have to win the contest. Jack cannot win the contest.

"So Jacky boy," I say to him as we speed walk through the aisle looking for food products. "I think we both know who's going to win this."

"Yes, I think we both do." He says.

We stop for a moment "Me." We say in unison. "Oh this is on!" We say again in unison.

And we break out of our speed walk and turn it into a full run. Then suddenly we are about to run and turn into another aisle when I see a cart that holds Mush and Racetrack speeding at like thirty miles an hour.

I quickly push Jack in front of it and he trips and falls and the cart runs over his little pinky finger before it topples over and Mush and Race sprint away, lists in hand.

I don't look back before I start running at marathon speed across the grocery store.

"MY FINGER WILL BE AVENGED!" Jack screeches at me as he chases me.

As I speed through and aisle I grab a box of Mac & Cheese, its on my list.

"HAHA JACK!" I scream behind me. "I ALREADY GOT ONE THING!"

"MLEH!" Jack says. Spraying spit on the back of my head.

"You ruined my hair!"

"Your hair wasn't ever un-ruined."

"My hair is glorious!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not"

"Is so!"

"Is not!

"IS SO!

"IS NOT!"

And with a little spurt of anger I tackle him to the ground and we continue to wrestle. Than in the middle of our fight I hear a crack and look up to see the Jack has smooshed my box of Mac & Cheese.

He looks up and doesn't say anything before he starts sprinting with me following behind.

My Mac & Cheese will be avenged.

**I am alive! I updated! Okay so I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters. Thanks to Newsielvr for favoriting and for all of you guys that reviewed you know who you are :) **

**-Jodi **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

_Spot's POV_

"Swift as the coursing river!

With all the force of a great typhoon!

With all the strength of a raging fire!

MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MMOOOONNNN!"

I sang to myself as I chased Jack. After I was sure that Jack still thought I was chasing him I stopped running and went to go collect the rest of the items on my list.

I'm mysterious like that, almost like the dark side of the moon.

_Jack's POV _

I'm running from Spot since I accidentally smooshed his box of Mac and Cheese. I run past a lot of people in the grocery store, like a pregnant lady, an old bald guy, and a really ugly girl in sweatpants, oh wait that's Emmeline. Whooopppss….

Now that I think she's seen me I think I'll run a little bit faster now.

_Emmeline's POV _

"La-da-ddaaa-daaa-da. Lee-lee-leeeee…" I hum, as I pick out what brand and type of pickles I want. When suddenly a newsie shaped blob runs past me. Wait…I know that newsie shaped blob, it's Jack!

I run after him and before he turns into the next aisle, I grab the back of his collar and pull him.

"Oof." He says.

I grab his ear and he winces as I begin to speak. "What. Are. You. Doing. Running. In. the. Grocery. Store?" I ask

"Spot was chasing me." he says "Because I squished his box of Mac and Cheese."

"YOU DID WHAT TO A BOX OF MAC N CHEESE?"

"I…smooshed it…"

"That is not acceptable young man!" I screeched at him and grabbed his ear in a violent manner.

He started whining and pulled away from me and held his ear as if it were in pain.

"Oops…" I whispered. "Sorry Jack."

He ignored me and continued to look down at the ground while holding his ear.

I sighed then reluctantly went to hug him. He hugged me back very tightly while screaming "Oh, Emmeline! I could never stay mad at you!"

As the hug dragged on he lifted my legs off the ground and started to swing me around while still holding my waist.

"Jack…I need….air…" I gasped.

"Oh." He said and let me down.

"Now go scamper along and find the rest of the tings on your list."

"Yes! I will go scamper!" Jack said as he scampered away.

"Finally…" I mutter under my breath as I scuttle away, pickles in hand.

_Spots POV_

I have gotten the three things that I needed, Mac n Cheese, cheesy whales and cheese sticks.

I am running to find Emmeline. I have spotted her! Never mind…that's a plumber leaning over.

Oh! Now I have spotted her. Hee. Hee hee. Spotted, that has my name in it. Spot, Spotted. Hee hee.

"EMMELINE!" I screech when I see her, she is obviously surprised by my screeching because she drops a jar of pickles on her feet. They spill all over the place and she looks like she is going to yell at me but first she shoo's me away from the dropped pickle jar so that she won't have to pick it up.

HEY! Pick sounds like pickle! Well, I'm just so smart aren't I?

_Kid Blinks POV_

I have retrieved the butter from the cursed aisle of butter. I am now going to give this to Emmeline so that I may now receive ice cream.

Ice. Cream. Walking. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Cream. Walking Walk. Walking. Walk. Walk. Creamy. Ice. Walking.

EMMELINE! Fastly walking. Jogging. Jog. Jog with the butter. Jogging. Jog. Sprint. Sprinting. Sprint with the butter. Sprinting.

_Racetracks POV _

I'm lying half parlayed next to Mush. We are both under a cart that toppled over on top of us. Then a pimply faced kid wearing a red vest walks up to us, looks down, and says "Boys I'm going to need you to come with me." He says that like he's some fancy bull.

Then I say, "Yeah well I would but I'm kinda stuck under a cart."

He doesn't even say anything he just lifts the cart up. Then pulls both Mush and I up by our arms and drags us to the back room in the grocery store.

I sure hope Emmeline won't be mad about this.

_Emmeline's POV _

An annoying voice crackles over the grocery store intercom. "What now." I whisper to Kid Blink and Spot. They both shrug and walk over with to the grocery store manger who is standing next to Racetrack, Mush, and Jack.

"Are these your….relatives m'am."

"Relatives? Heck no, there just some kids I picked up in a forest."

He gives me a very strange look. "Well I'm going to have ask you to leave the grocery store. It seems that these…kids were being a little too rowdy for my linking."

"I have to leave?" I ask, a slight vain popping on the side of my head.

"Yes m'am."

_Spot's POV _

Emmeline is mad. Like super mad. Like the mad she gets when I sneek into her bathroom. Like the mad she gets when I borrow her Little Mermaid CD.

This is not good. That grocery store manager is going to get beat up.

I am looking forward to it, Emmeline's really cute when she's mad. I mean exept when she's mad at me…then she scares me a little.

_Emmeline's POV _

"Fine." I say and drop all of the Mac and Cheese boxes I was carrying and the pickle jars. I drop them right at the manager's feet. They all open and spill onto the floor.

"Come on guys," I say to the newsies. "Were going."

They follow and then as we enter the parking lot Kid Blink asks. "But Emmeline, what about the ice cream?"

I stop and think about it for a minute. Then say, "You guys go start the truck pull it around and be ready to go when I come out of the grocery store. Got it?"

"Got it," they say.

_Spot's POV _

We are waiting in the car. It is getting very boring and I want Emmeline to come back.

Wait! I see her. She is sprinting out of the grocery store carrying four cartons of ice cream.

The grocery store staff is trailing behind her. Oh this is so suspenseful!

She is at the car she tries to open the door but can't because it is locked!

I unlock it and she leaps inside and drives away.

The staff do not look happy, but I am happy I have my ice cream.

**Authors Note: Okay, yeah I know it's been like a year since I updated. I'm sorry guys. I won't promise that I'll update really soon but it will try to update. Please review if there is anyone still reading this :/ **

**-Jodi **

**P.S Sorry if there are a lot of typo's and grammar mistakes, can you forgive me? **


End file.
